Parent's Day
" |image = Banner.png |caption = The banner for the titular day. |director = Griffith Kimmins |writer = Brad Neely |date = May 10, 2015 |starring = * Baby Cakes * Frank * Pony * Steve |prev = "Bi-Topping-Ality" |next = "Displays of Manhood"}} "Parent's Day" is the sixth episode of Season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of China, IL. Summary During Parent's Day, Baby Cakes visits his mother as Steve's mother obsesses over her son and Pony dreads her parents ruining the eponymous celebration. Plot On Parent's Day, as the staff reunite with their parents, Pony forewarns the other attendees that the moment her parents show up will be the moment a Mexican extravaganza begins. Meanwhile, Steve notices the morose mood in which Ward, Steve's father, is; Ward reveals he and June, his wife, must sell their family house, ignoring an intervening complaint from June that Ward has low testosterone. Steve offers to help his parents while Baby Cakes—alongside the Dean, Falgot, and Frank, for various reasons—boards a helicopter for the trip to the island on which Baby Cakes' mother, Doctor Mother, resides. Baby Cakes voices his hope to have Doctor Mother and Leonard reunite despite the latter insisting such will not occur. At Ward and June's house, Steve looks through his parents' paperwork and Illinois' tax laws; he concludes that he should be head of the household to ensure financial stability for his parents. June accepts, but Ward is reluctant until Steve further explains the situation. To the astonishment of Ward and Steve, June then kisses her son on the lips. Afterward, the Smiths discuss the change of household leadership at the city bank. June compliments Steve for his decision, prompting Ward to think that his wife showing arousal for Steve, but June dismisses her husband's idea as nonsense, only for June's subsequent actions to undermine her claim. On the island, meanwhile, Baby Cakes meets his mother, who is conducting studies on testosterone and its effects. At UCI, suddenly, a vast number of cars park near the campus as beer flows onto the nearby streets, marking the beginning of the Mexican picnic that Pony anticipated. Elsewhere, Steve has a talk with his mother about her incest attraction. Trying to refute Steve's claims, June instead further confirms the claims by showing signs of her attraction to her son, prompting June to admit her problem while, on the island, Doctor Mother demonstrates to her visitors an experiment on men with low testosterone. A test subject, Steve Urkel, grows to an enormous size upon the testosterone injection. As the others dart out of the lab, Urkel pursues the evacuees. Out of the others' sight, the Dean retrieves the testosterone beaker and smiles maliciously despite Doctor Mother warning that the beaker contains too much testosterone. Elsewhere, Steve dines with his parents, and June admits that she enjoys seeing her husband take charge by offering to pay for the three of them. However, Ward reveals that he cannot cover the cost, and Steve covers the amount for him, reigniting June's attraction to Steve as Doctor Mother and her visitors lure Urkel into a kennel and tranquilize the test subject, and Baby Cakes boats away from the island, Urkel in tow. Having witnessed Baby Cakes, Doctor Mother gives Leonard a call, and a half-hour later, those who visited the island return to China, the Dean still carrying the testosterone. At a movie theater, Baby Cakes puts on a show, supposedly to convey his unrelenting desire for his parents to reunite. The show stars Urkel, who breaks out of his safety shackles and continues his rampage. On campus, Pony, angry about the impromptu extravaganza, meets with her parents and, rather than listen to them, insists that the celebration be ceased. In response, Pony's parents explain that all of her many relatives, out of love, traveled long distances to visit Pony, and Pony learns to appreciate the celebration. Suddenly, the crowd dissipates as Urkel nears campus. Seeing Urkel, the Dean, wanting to become as masculine as Urkel, ingests some of the testosterone and grows to gargantuan size. A fight between the Dean and Urkel ensues, the Dean still holding the remaining testosterone, and when the Dean loses control of his body motion, he inadvertently launches the beaker. Meanwhile, outside the Smiths' home, droplets of the airborne testosterone land on Ward, who asserts dominance by reclaiming his role as head of the household, thus ending June's incest relationship with Steve. Back on campus, the fight continues as Leonard fires a cannon filled with estrogen that Doctor Mother supplied. Seeing the two cooperate puts a smile on Baby Cakes' face, and when the cannon is fired, the estrogen negates the testosterone, reverting Urkel and the Dean to normal size. While police arrive to investigate the damage, Pony bids farewell to her parents, Urkel commits suicide upon realizing what he did while on testosterone, and emergency personnel transport the Dean to the emergency center. Baby Cakes tries to get his parents back together, but they insist they remain separated, although Baby Cakes remains confident that his parents will reunite. Trivia * Baby Cakes' parents divorced twenty years before this episode. Baby Cakes is thirty, meaning his parents divorced when he was ten. * Doctor Mother's first name is Suzie. * This episode marks the final appearances of Crystal, Falgot and the Dean's Assistant. * The Dean's Assistant's name is never revealed in the series. * The Dean states that he funds Doctor Mother's testosterone research, while Falgot states that he notarizes Doctor Mother's documents. * Frank's reason for joining Baby Cakes, aside from wanting to evade his parents, is to have sex with the females on the island, Baby Cakes claiming "the island is crawling with females," unaware that the "females" to whom Baby Cakes refers are the animals in Doctor Mother's lab. * Doctor Mother intends on marrying Dwayne Johnson, a.k.a. the Rock. Baby Cakes becomes unhappy at the revelation. * At the beginning of the episode, Pony intends on not inviting her parents to the celebration, but Frank states that the school invites the staff's parents despite any objections that the staff members have. * Both the Smith parents share the first names as the parents from Leave It to Beaver, a sitcom from the 1950s. * Despite being killed midway through the episode, the Rock is shown alive at the end; the Rock claims to be immortal. * Baby Cakes calls testosterone-affected Urkel "Urcules," a reference to Greek mythology figure Hercules. * In an old family picture, Leonard's left hand lies in a position that would seem impossible based on the position of his left arm. * Arriving at the island, the Dean proclaims his desire for pepperoni pizza, the "ideal" topping from "Bi-Topping-Ality", despite being one of the characters not eating pepperonis. Quotes :Baby Cakes: I can't express my private feelings with public words. ---- :Frank: GOD! I don't want to do Parent's Day. :Leonard: I got an idea: go with the boy. Yeah, the island is great. :Frank: Uh, I don't know. I got, like, websites to look at? Fuck, I don't know. I'm lost. :Baby Cakes: Frank, the island is crawling with females. :Frank: Sex weekend! I'll pack! and laughs ---- :Steve: Dad? You seem, I don't know, down, or flaccid—or down. Down is better. ---- :Baby Cakes: I heard that nature was just really like a really hard video game: gotta keep on dying and restarting until you master it. ---- :The Dean: If God wanted us to be nice to each other, he'd have had the Romans give Jesus a massage. :Frank: So, um, B.C., is this facility like Cancun or like Vietnam? :Baby Cakes: It's Jurassic Park, but Mom messes with people instead of dinosaurs. She says people have demons in them. They're called hormones. gapes. ---- :Smiths, sans Frank, exit the bank after Steve accepts status as head of household so his parents can keep their house. :June Smith: Stevie, Stevie, oh you're such a big man now. God, you took charge in there! You're so virile! ---- :Ward Smith: It's like he's the dad, and I'm just the dead son, you know? With no penis? ---- :Baby Cakes: Mom? What the fuck happened to you? ---- :Dr. Mother: Fuck estrogen! Fuck that bullshit! Arrrrgh—I'm sorry. I didn't—uh—I skipped lunch. ---- :Frank: Why is Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson at dinner? ---- :Mother reveals she is marrying the Rock. :Baby Cakes: What? No, I thought you wanted to get back with Dad! :Doctor Mother: Get over it! Arrgghh—sorry, I should eat. :The Rock: Baby Cakes, your mom is a great lover. She is the best at sucking— :Baby Cakes: Shut up! :The Rock: —the Rock off. ---- :Baby Cakes: Fuck you, the Rock! You're not my dad! ---- :Pony: I hate it when I'm right. ---- :has three dollar bills in his hand. :June Smith: A fifty? Who carries a big-dick fifty? ---- :asserts his position as head of the household, ending June's attraction toward Steve. :Steve: Well, all right. ---- :Leonard: You look like Mickey Rourke. ---- :The Rock: Turns out the Rock can't die. Characters Appearing * Anne Hong * Baby Cakes * Bill Nye * Billy * Cravid * Crystal * Debra * Doctor Mother * Dwayne Johnson * Falgot * Flip Flop * Frank * Gang Sang * God (mentioned) * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * June Smith * Kenny Winker (pictured) * Kim * Leonard * Lulu * Matt * Mr. Davis * Mr. Peppers * Mrs. Davis * Mrs. Peppers * Pemsy * Pony * Pony's Father * Pony's Mother * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Steve * Steve Urkel * Sunshine * The Dean * The Dean's Assistant * Ward Smith Gallery Banner.png|The titular celebration is nearing. NoReunion.png|Leonard insists he will not reconcile with his ex-wife. CrystalSammyParents.png|As Cravid, Crystal and Sammy meet with their parents, Pony remains on the lookout for hers. Trip.png|Falgot, Baby Cakes, Frank and the Dean make their way to the island on which Doctor Mother resides. NewHead.png|Steve insists that he become the head of the household so his parents can keep it. Tackle.png|Pony tackles an innocent Mexican man due to her paranoia. BoatNav.png|On the island, the foursome navigate a river. SteveParents.png|Mrs. Smith's feelings for her son emerge. Rock.png|Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson reveals he is marrying Doctor Mother. PDTakeover.png|Pony senses the beginning of the Mexican picnic. ProbRealize.png|Mrs. Smith admits she has a problem. TestSubjects.png|Doctor Mother presents her visitors with her test subjects. UrkelMonster.png|When injected with testosterone, Steve Urkel mutates. MadPony.png|Pony disapproves of her relatives taking over the celebration. MoreDominance.png|Steve is forced to assert dominance over his father. UrkelTrapped.png|Urkel is trapped. Breakdown.png|Testosterone at hand, the Dean insists that he must be the manliest once he and the others return to UCI. TheTalk.png|Mr. Smith thinks his wife is becoming too sexually attracted to her son, and leaves him with her. PartyExplain.png|Pony's parents explain their true intention of the party: her relatives dearly love her. Fight.png|After drinking some testosterone, the Dean fights Urkel. Assert.png|Affected by some of the remaining testosterone, Mr. Smith asserts his dominance as the old-new head of the household. Estrogen.png|The Dean and Urkel revert to normal size when doused by estrogen. PonyParents.png|After learning her parents' true intentions, Pony warms up to her parents. NoReunion2.png|Leonard and Doctor Mother patiently explain once again to their son they are not reuniting. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3